Compromise
by Obiwanlivesforever
Summary: In one timeline, The Doctor cradles Donna's face in his hands and purges her of everything she's become. In another, they come to a compromise. Short semi-fix-it fic for Journey's End (S04 E13).


Reality is woven from infinite timelines, limitless possibilities twisting together like the strings of a tapestry. A different choice is made and a new thread appears, winding its way to an uncertain destination. Therein lies the richness of an existence comprised not only of one universe, but of many. The Doctor knows this well.

In one timeline, he cradles Donna's face in his hands and purges her of everything she's become. He takes her home and tucks her into bed like a child, explains to her mother and grandfather as best he can, and walks away into the rain.

In another, they come to a compromise.

"I was going to be with you forever."

"Forever … might not be that much longer."

Her eyes blaze with a determination that's pure Donna Noble, not a trace of Time Lord. "I don't care."

So they stand together, the last child of Gallifrey and the Chiswick temp with the mind of a god, and work out an agreement.

She travels with him, in the days - hours? - she has left, to the most incredible worlds she can think of. No longer is the Doctor the captain and navigator; Donna fills the role of both, handling the TARDIS controls as if born with the ability. Together, they savor the best of time and space, its marvels and miracles and quiet heartbeats. They take in the swaying mountains of Felspoon, the volcanic ice of Spiridon, the diamond coral reefs of Kataa Floko, the golden whirlpools of Cartriga Nova. They rest amidst fields of swan-soft blossoms, bask in blue sunlight, perch atop soaring spires in a lilac sky. Donna beholds wonders that defy description, creatures beyond the bounds of human imagination, worlds that died countless years before the genesis of the Earth and those born eons after its destruction.

They encounter no dangers, wage no battles, leave no footprints, do nothing that would alter history if Donna Noble had never been there. This has always been the Doctor's wish, of course - never once has he intended to bring his companions into harm's way - but this time it is different. The TARDIS knows, somehow, and cooperates. Their journeys are safe, serene, inconsequential to the annals of history. And everywhere they go, voices in a billion tongues praise the beauty of the universe, unaware that its savior walks among them.

When Donna's time comes - when the fire of the Time Lord burns too strong and her mind collapses from the inside out - neither of them fights it. He holds her as she sobs, as she screams, as she dies, and all the time he whispers in her ear the words she should have been told far more in her life. That she is special, she is worthy, she is brilliant, she is _loved._

And when the star that is Donna Noble burns itself out, he goes back.

That was their agreement. She travels with him for the rest of her forever - however long it might last. Then he returns to the moment of their decision and makes a different choice, turns left when he had previously turned right. In one timeline, Donna gets to travel with him until the end of her days. In the other, she gets her life, Wilfred gets his granddaughter, and Sylvia her daughter.

In both, he gets a goodbye. But that was inevitable.

He places his hands on either side of Donna's face, meeting eyes filled with acceptance and forgiveness and peace. He tells her he's sorry, one last time. She smiles.

"Get on with it, spaceman."

He frees her mind, takes her home, tucks her in, walks away.

And so ends the last adventure of Donna and the Doctor.

* * *

**So I guess I'm a Whovian now.**

**I wrote most of this in a rush of inspiration after watching Journey's End for the first time, let it sit for about a month and a half, then finished it up last weekend. I know that this most likely wouldn't work in canon since the Doctor can't cross his own timeline, but, uh, timey wimey wibbly wobbly shit. (LISTEN Doctor Who breaks/ignores its own rules so many times that I feel like I have some leeway here). Long story short, Donna Noble is My Girl and I just had to give her a somewhat happy ending because by god she deserves it.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
